


War Hero

by BorderJ95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: Draco gets defensive.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco stood tall as he walked through the semi crowded halls of Hogwarts. Some students pointed and whispered to their friends while others went out of their way to walk into him, most he managed to gracefully avoid but not all.

"I can't believe they let a Death Eater back in the school."

Draco's form slouched slightly.

"Apparently he's on constant watch, one bad move and he'll get thrown into Azkaban with his waste of space father."

His shoulders began to hunch in on themselves without his permission.

"Really? I heard he had to buy his way back in."

His ears perked up at this.

"Yeah! I heard that the Malfoy's are paying McGonagall off to give him free passes."

"What? I didn't think the headmistress would stoop that low, fraternising with Malfoy scum."

"Didn't you see that hat she was wearing? Brand new."

"Oh, and those robes - they looked expensive."

"The old hag sold us out! We get stuck with a murderer while she gets stacks. I said didn't I? Should have put someone else in charge. She's old anyway, she'll probably die soon-"

Draco pushed the boy against the stone wall, hard. 

"What the hell did you just say?!" He seethed. "How bloody dare you talk about a war hero like that! Without her your sorry ass would be dead and buried in an unmarked grave."

The Hufflepuff stared up at him in shock, which quickly turned to anger. "The hell did you just say to me?"

"What? Are you deaf as well as dumb?"

The two of them were slowly gaining a crowd, but Draco couldn't find it in himself to care. The Hufflepuff boy shoved Draco away from him.

"So what? You're defending people now? Trying to get into everyone's good books? Well guess what you pride-less snake, no ones falling for it! We all know the only reason you're here is because you're bribing McGonagall-"

Draco interrupted him with a humourless laugh. "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works. Do you honestly think McGonagall of all people could be bribed? That aside, do you really think you can say all that stuff about her and get away with it?"

The Hufflepuff huffed. "Stop with the preaching, it doesn't suit you. You and that crone-"

"I'd really like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass," Draco crossed his arms and tried to look bored instead of furious. "The only thing McGonagall is doing is running this school. She's not 'taking bribes' or 'selling you out,' she's doing everything to the best of her ability and your pig headedness is just hindering."

The Hufflepuff opened his mouh to reply but was stopped by one Harry Potter emerging from the crowd of spectators. 

Potter gave the boy a pointed look.

"Please shut your mouth when you talk to people, it makes the world such a better place," he addressed the Hufflepuff. The boy opened and closed his mouth a few more times before rolling his eyes. 

"You can't seriously be defending this piece of shit Death Eater?"

Potter glanced at Draco who was stuck frozen staring at him, surprised at his participation. 

"And you can't seriously be trying to convince everyone that McGonagall can be bought," Potter retorted.

The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes again. Draco glared at him. "Keep rolling your eyes, perhaps you'll find a brain back there," he commented. 

The Hufflepuff looked from Draco to Potter a few times before glaring at the two and turning away to push through the hoards of students, all intent on jostling him and calling him out.

Slowly the crowd began to disperse when they soon realised that there wasn't going to be anymore action, until it only left Draco and Potter alone in the hallway. 

Draco kept his eyes on his hands, both of which he was unconsciously wringing. Potter stepped towards him.

"Why..." he trailed off. Draco looked up at him, not meeting his eyes.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you defend McGonagall?"

"... would you have preferred I didn't say anything or...?"

Potter shook his head quickly and took another small step towards Draco. "No, no, no! Don't get me wrong, it was great! You're pretty sharp tongued, and quick! I just don't understand why you would have..."

Draco sighed and finally met Potters deep green eyes. "I... well... she just doesn't deserve that, you know? She's a hero! I thought you good guys celebrated and respected heroes, not insult and slander their names while putting them in the same box as criminals."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and began pacing. "I just can't get why someone would do that! How can they say something so horribly untrue about someone just to get at someone else-"

His pacing was stopped by Potter's hand on his shoulder. Draco stared at him. Potter smiled slightly. 

"I completely agree, but trust me, if McGonagall ever got wind of what that git was saying about her she wouldn't let it pass."

Draco already knew this of course, McGonagall didn't need anyone defending her, she could do that well enough on her own. But Draco felt a kind of obligation to her - without her input, he would have never been allowed back at Hogwarts and would most probably still be on house arrest in the manor. 

Potter dropped his hand and coughed awkwardly. "So, uh, we'd better be getting to class. See you later, Draco." And with that Potter left down the deserted hallway.

Draco stayed in his spot. Had Potter just... called him by his first name? He wondered if that was a mistake or if he'd have to start calling Potter by his first name...

He'll work up to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 100SleeplessNights for the inspiration!

The Hufflepuff boy eventually managed to push through the crowd of angry students. He patted himself down and felt around for all of his belongings. Once satisfied that he hadn't been pick pocketed, he continued down the hallway and turned into the next corridor. 

He was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks by tabby cat with black, spectacle-like markings around its eyes. He could only stare in horror as the cat transformed into a woman, but not just any woman - Headmistress McGonagall.

She scowled at him sternly crossed her arms. "So, Mr McGinley. Who should I be contacting first? Your parents or your head of house? Or perhaps you wish to spend some time in detention with me?"

The Hufflepuff gulped and tried taking a step backwards, but was stopped by the look McGonagall gave him.

"I-I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, but you did. Come along now. Follow me."

He had no choice but to trail after her dejectedly. The remaining students milling around pointed and giggles to their friends.

Oh, how the tables have turned.


End file.
